


Its raining it's hurting and Hopes Peak is burning

by YonagaChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonagaChan/pseuds/YonagaChan
Summary: The school starts burning and Kazuichi steps up to help all of his classmates get out safely..... Even if it means he gets hurt in the process.....
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

Gundam smelled smoke, and it wasn't a nice smell. 

His eyes teared up as he coughed. 

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘴! 

His devas were all still in his room, adrenaline ran through him. 

Gundam ran to his room as fast as he could.  
The door frame was burning and his devas were all huddled together on his bed. 

Gundam looked from the fire to his bed, if he didn't do something....his devas would burn. 

The breeder took a breath and ran through grabbing his devas and curling his body around them. 

At least he could protect them a little longer. 

"TANAKA!" There was shout, Gundam coughed. 

"GUNDAM NO COME OUT!" Ibuki? 

"COME ON BABY BROTHER WE HAVE TO GO!" Celeste. 

Gundam couldn't see anything, there was too much smoke and much more fire. 

"KAZ! GUNDAM IS STILL IN THERE!" Ibuki cried as Kazuichi grabbed Celeste and Ibuki's hands and ran to the door.

"Go!" Gundam yelled weakly, fire already starting to climb up his bed as he curled up tighter, "It is too late now, so" Cough, "go Ibuki go!" 

Ibuki looked at him tearfully as she and Celeste took off. 

The doorway started to collapse, Gundam coughed harder, curling his body around his devas as tightly as he could. 

There was a grunt and then Gundam felt something wrap around him. 

Gundam's coughing got worse, he held his devas with determination. 

"Hang in there a little longer, Gundam." 

Kazuichi? 

"THE DOORS ARE OPEN!" 

Kazuichi stumbled and passed Gundam off to someone, running back into the burning school.  
•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•  
A girl was stuck in a hole in the wooden floor. 

"Help me please!" She cried tears running down her face as she tried desprately to get free. 

Her glasses stained by the smoke, Kazuichi winced as he felt fire burn his leg. 

Kazuichi help her free and put her on his back, "I've got ya its okay." He said, trying to reassure her. 

She gripped him tightly, "Thank you.." She mumbled out before going unconcious. 

Kazuichi could see few kids stuck in the burning gym. 

"Akane!" Kazuichi slammed the doors open with his shoulder. 

Akane ran over carrying an unconsious Chiaki and Ishimaru. 

Akane coughed, "Souda! Thank god." 

"Come on!" Kazuichi wasted no time leading Akane to the door. 

He handed the little girl on his back to Naegi and ran back in. 

Junko stood in a corner hugging two girls close and coughing harshly. 

"Enoshima!" Kazuichi could see a gap in the burning floor. 

Junko looked at Kazuichi, tears staining her face, "Kazuichi, help! T-the floor.." 

Kazuichi looked at the floor and at Junko. 

He jumped over the broken floor and took one of the girls, his eyes widened,Mikan and Miu. 

Miu was out cold, her arms slightly burned and bruised. 

Kazuichi swallowed and put his sister on his back. 

"Grab my hand and jump on my say." Kazuichi instructed, his lungs burned. 

Junko hesitated and nodded. 

"Now!" Kazuichi said, jumping over the burning gap. 

Junko stumbled a little and gripped Kazuichi's hand. 

Kazuichi ran through the fire to the doorway and pushed Miu,Junko and Mikan out. 

The doorframe gave out dropping right onto Kazuichi...  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took nearly a week on this holy crap Im so sorry everyone ^^' Please enjoy nonetheless

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kazuichi let out an agonized scream of pure pain. Junko turned away burying her face into Mukuro's shoulder as she cried. 

"KAZUICHI!" Akane and Sonia cried, trying to push the wood off of him as the walls began falling. 

Korekiyo and Kirumi joined in, the wood finally letting up, Kazuichi was already unconcious. 

"He's hurt..." Sonia began to sniff as she watched Akane lift Kazuichi's body. 

"There's no one out for miles..." Togami said, looking around at all of the students. 

"But Souda and Kamukura.." Ibuki sniffled, "They're hurt really bad..." 

"Kazuichi and Izuru cleared the whole school...If we don't get help soon...." Sonia trailed off, panic setting in on everyone. 

"No no no..." Chiaki shook her head, "W-we need to call for help.." 

Hajime winced and held his arm as he walked over, "How?.."Everyone looked at him, "Its like Byakuya said, there's no one out for miles.." 

Chiaki suddenly grabbed her bag, "My phone!" 

"We don't have phones?.." Naegi looked worried, mostly disoriented 

"I was allowed to bring mine, it helps me concentrate better." The gamer fumbled with the phone and started dialing. 

"Put it on speaker.." Nekomaru said. 

"911 what's your emergency?" 

"U-uhm..." Chiaki looked at Kazuichi, he was badly burned, his back was probably broken if not horribly burned and bruised. 

She then looked at Izuru, though awake he was still seemingly in a daze, his eyes glossed over but his arms were bruised and burned. 

"O-our school is on fire.." She started, "A lot of students are h-hurt.. We think two of them could be fatally hurt.." 

"Stay calm ma'am, tell us where you are." 

"H-hopes Peak Academy?" 

"Sit tight miss paramedics and firefighters are on their way." 

Chiaki sniffled, "O-okay." 

"How many students are hurt?" 

"A-all 48 of us.." 

"Medics should be there soon thank you for calling." 

There was a click before Chiaki hung up. 

Mikan sniffled, "W-what d-do w-we t-tell M-Miu..." 

Sonia sniffled. Nagito hugged her, "Don't worry," He said softly, "Miu knows her brother's strong she'll believe in him just like we do." 

Sonia looked at her twin brother her eyes watering, two years ago Nagito would have never been so mature. 

Hajime hugged his knees, though his arm was burned he sat and stared at Izuru. 

Tears ran down his cheeks. 

Junko sniffled. 

Gundam coughed, sitting up, everyone could see just how badly his legs were burned now. 

Ibuki hugged him tightly, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed into her brothers shoulder. 

Celeste joined the hug, a tearful smile overtaking her face. 

Chiaki looked up, "Sirens! They're coming!" She stumbled as she ran ahead and pointed. 

Everyone turned to her, as she ran back to them. 

A paramedic stepped out of the car and looked each of the students over. 

A stretcher soon followed, Miu was placed on one as a nurse began tending to the less injured students. 

Gundam coughed again. 

Celeste and Ibuki began go tear up again, seeing just how bad Gundam's burns were up close. 

"Can you feel your legs?" The nurse asked as she and another doctor lifted him into one of the trucks. 

Gundam shook his head, no words forming as he tried to voice his concerns about everyone else. 

The last thing he remembered was seeing bright white lights and hearing, "You're gonna be okay." Over and over.

Miu paced back and forth, the doctors had told her to wait outside Kazuichi's room. 

Mikan and Junko had tried to calm the girl but she only picked at her bandages. 

Kokichi walked over and folded his hands. 

"He'll be alright Miu," Naegi offered, "we can only hope they know what they're doing." 

"Makoto's right." Kokichi nodded. 

"For now lets go back to your room." Junko offered softly. 

Miu finally gave in and walked with Mikan and Junko back to her room.  
  


Kazuichi woke up to lights way to bright for his liking. 

He tried to sit up, he groaned in pain and laid back down. 

'Lets not move then.' Kazuichi noted internally. 

"Ah, you're awake now!" Said a overly sugar-coated voice, Kazuichi turned his head. 

"You're severly burned in many places, at the moment it would not be smart to move." The nurse spoke up again. 

Kazuichi relaxed, "'kay." He rasped out, the nurse smiled at him. 

"You saved a lot of students today, Souda." She said softly. 

A smile crossed Kazuichi's face. "Glad they're okay." 

A head poked into the door way. 

"Kazuichi you have visitors, about 20 of them." The doctor laughed lightly. 

"Send em in," Kazuichi said, trying to sit up despite the nurses words before. 

He ignored the pain in his back and smiled brightly. 

Miu ran in and hugged Kazuichi tightly, making him hiss softly. 

She sniffled softly. 

Kazuichi barely noticed his clasmates filing into the room. 

Junko stood in the back, he hands folded in front of her. 

Mikan limped over. 

"J-Junko t-told me you saved m-me, her and Miu." A smile slowly spread on Kazuichi's face. 

"Anything for a friend." He said, Mikan bursted into tears and hugged Kazuichi. 

Ibuki was next. 

She had tears in her eyes as she looked at Kazuichi, probably debating on what to say. 

"Thanks Kaz," She started, her voice wobbling, "thanks to you, Gundam is okay," Ibuki began to cry, "Ibuki can't thank you enough for that." 

Kazuichi's smile grew, "Ya know I'd never leave one of ya to burn or go out like that. Just ain't right." 

Ibuki hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you thank you." She mumbled over and over 

Kazuichi patted her back. 

Sonia and Akane walked over. 

Both seemed unhurt so that was good, Akanes eyes wobbled. "Idiot." She mumbled out. 

Sonia on the other hand, "How are you feeling?" 

"Much better." Kazuichi laughed and winced, "Back hurts." 

Sonia nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, "The doorframe collapsed on you.." She said sadly. 

Thats when they all heard a familiar voice in the doorway. 

"Glad you're okay kid." 

Monokuma. 

His voice wasn't full of malice or even anger, just genuine kindness. 

Everyone looked at the dual-haired man in surprise. 

"Look, I may be a jerk at times but yer still my students, its okay for me to worry 'boutcha." Monokuma crossed his arms, which were covered by bandages. 

Monomi popped up behind him and walked over to hug Kazuichi. 

Kazuichi smiled, "Alright ya sap." 

The two teachers smiled and rolled their eyes, "Whatever Kazuichi." They said with a laugh. 

Fuyuhiko and Peko walked over, "Hugs are just sappy as fuck so," Fuyuhiko patted Kazuichi's shoulder, "there."  
Peko meerly nodded, "Thank you for helping us." She said. 

Kazuichi nodded, "Sure thing." 

Gundam slowly limped over, his legs were wrapped with bandages. 

There was a smile on his face though. 

Gundam sat down beside him and folded his hands in his lap. 

"Thank you," He started, "both me and my devas survived because of you." 

Kazuichi smiled, "You're welcome dude, couldn' let ya burn to death." 

Gundam began to fidget a little, "I- Well," He mumbled out, sighing, " I am not good with words, my actions will have to suffice." 

Kazuichi stared, confusion clear on his face. 

Gundam stood, confusing everyone more.

He kissed Kazuichi's cheek and flushed bright red. 

Kazuichi's face heated up. "I-"

Gundam bowed slightly. "Thank you again, Kazuichi." 

With that Gundam left the room.

"Try to take a few more steps this way." The therapist offered. 

Kazuichi sighed. This walking therapy had been going for weeks and it clearly wasn't working. 

Nonetheless he still tried, nearly falling flat on his face until he caught the railings beside him. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." The therapist called. 

A nurse poked his head in, "S-Some f-friends are h-here to see K-Kazuichi, as w-well as t-the n-new intern, M-Mikan Tsumiki." 

"Send Mikan and the friends in." 

Miu, Sonia, Akane and Gundam walked in as the nurse talked to Mikan.  
Sonia smiled, "How's it working?" She asked.  
Kazuichi shook his head and sighed, "Not well thats fer sure." He lowered himself into his wheelchair and looked down at his bandaged hands. 

"Ya've got this!" Miu said, looking at her brother with a proud grin. 

"Do I though? This hasn't been working at all.." Kazuichi seemed to be giving up. 

Gundam took Kazuichi's hands in his and crouched in front of him. 

"Kazuichi look at me for a moment." 

Kazuichi looked at Gundam. 

"You are a persistant one, you've made it clear in the past. This is like a machine if it breaks, you get stuck and cannot fix it what do you do?" 

"Keep tryin'? 

" So this therapy, what should you do?" 

Kazuichi's face lit up with a smile, "Keep tryin'." 

Gundam smiled, "Indeed, the therapist offered for us to come by and assist you for times like this." 

"Morale boost!" Akane pumped her fist in the air. 

Sonia raised her fist as well, "Morale boost!" 

Miu and Gundam raised their fists with smiles, "Morale boost!" 

Kazuichi smiled and tried to stand up. 

Miu grinned, "Ya've got this baby brother!" She cheered. 

Kazuichi shook his head and stood up straight. 

"Hell yeah I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeek! I was so excited to write this! Im also very sorry to everyone who cried, but you may have a hug! I am always ready to give one! Remember kudos are nice but a comment is also very sweet!  
> -MinaWritesRandom


End file.
